Miente
by Asuka16
Summary: One-shot. La peor despedida que puedas imaginar. Nunca un corazón roto ha dolido tanto.


_Canción inspiradora: Miente, Enrique iglesias._

_**Miente**_

-Bella, tenemos que hablar…- el tono de voz de Edward me puso la piel de gallina.

Sabía que algo andaba mal. La manera en que se despidió anoche me transmitió algo… una sensación de vacío, de despedida.

En silencio lo seguí al bosque, aterrada de lo que podía pasar a continuación.

_Hoy en tu mirada hay no  
se que algo especial  
Ni siquiera el beso tan de amor  
fue natural_

- Me voy con mi familia… lejos- dijo con una frialdad que me heló el alma.

_Fue un presentimiento o  
quizá ley tu mente  
Por favor si es axial como sientes  
_

_Miente  
Dime que me amas  
Júrame que nunca  
piensas alejarte de mi  
Miente  
Véndame los ojos  
Grábate muy dentro_

_Que si tu me dejas  
No podré vivir sin ti  
_

-¿Qué?... entonces voy contigo- dije con seguridad. Si el no estaba en Forks, no había ninguna otra razón para quedarse.

-No, Bella, no puedes venir con nosotros.- respondió mientras miraba el oscuro suelo y pateaba una piedra.

-¿Por qué? Sabes que iré donde quiera que vayas, aunque no sea apto para humanos. Puedes transformarme y ya.- dije desesperanzada, porque leí la respuesta en su gélida mirada topacio.

-Aún no lo entiendes… No quiero que vengas conmigo. Nunca quise que te involucraras tanto, pero los humanos son así: crédulos. Nunca te amé.- su mirada traspasó la mía, llegó al centro de mi corazón y lo partió en miles de pedazos, que dolían como nada que hubiera sentido antes en mi vida.

_Déjame pedirte tu perdón  
Si te ofendí  
Pero no me pidas renunciar a ser feliz  
Déjame intentarlo yo haré lo que tu quieras  
Y después si es que no me quisieras_

-¿Qué hice algo mal?... – el nudo en mi garganta me impidió seguir hablando… las lágrimas comenzaban a fluir de manera descontrolada y sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más sin caer de rodillas frente a él- Haré lo q-que sea….

-Sólo olvida que me conociste. Yo haré lo mismo.-

_Miente  
Dime que me amas  
Júrame que nunca  
piensas alejarte de mi  
Miente  
Véndame los ojos  
Grábate muy dentro  
que si tu me dejas  
No podré vivir sin ti_

Caí rendida al duro y helado suelo del bosque. Los sollozos sacudían mi cuerpo y el dolor que sentía crecía con cada palabra, con cada ilusión que se despedazaba dentro de mí. Siempre supe que él era demasiado perfecto, demasiado divino, demasiado todo para mí, una torpe, chica, fea e insignificante niña de 17 años.

Tal vez eso era lo que más dolía: saber que nunca fue mío, que nunca me quiso, y que vi lo que quería ver, a un príncipe azul enamorado de cenicienta.

_Miente  
Dime que me amas  
Júrame que nunca  
piensas alejarte de mi  
Miente  
Véndame los ojos  
Grábate muy dentro  
que si tu me dejas  
No podré vivir sin ti_

Sabía que este momento llegaría, en el fondo de mi corazón lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo. Sabía que él se daría cuenta que era demasiado para mí, que habían millones de mujeres en el mundo y él estaba perdiendo su tiempo con la peor de todas.

Nunca pensé que se sentiría así.

_Miente  
Dime que me amas  
Júrame que nunca  
piensas alejarte de mi  
Miente  
Véndame los ojos  
Grábate muy dentro  
que si tu me dejas  
No podré vivir sin ti_

-Adiós…- susurró al viento. Dio media vuelta y corrió hacia la oscuridad.

-No…- sollocé estirando mi mano hacia él, hacia la nada.

Siempre pensé en lo tonta que era la expresión "corazón roto", pero ahora me retracto… esas simples 2 palabras no tienen la capacidad de albergar el sentido completo de lo que significa una pérdida como está… el hombre perfecto, no humano, sino hombre.

Esa es la única forma para definir a Edward: No es humano. Es algo mucho mejor.

**Fin**

* * *

Aquí está!!!

Al fin plasmad en una hoja ^^

Esta canción es muy cebolla, lo sé, pero creo que representa muy bien lo que sintió Bella en ese momento, o no???

Es como para cortarse las venas. Ajajajajaja

Ojalá que les haya gustado!!

Y si no, no importa xD

Comentarios? Sugerencias?

Solo un review!! Y me hacen muy feliz ^^

Chaus!


End file.
